


Back Home

by kinnie_hyun



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other, does anyone write sctv fanfic anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnie_hyun/pseuds/kinnie_hyun
Summary: Moe Green was kidnapped weeks ago by the Leutonian Liberation Front. However, by some miracle, he finds his way back home.
Relationships: Moe Green/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> no one writes sctv fanfic anymore but like..i had to cmon

it was storming, a flurry of rain and wind was in the air, almost ripping small plants out of their roots. staying inside, you sat in your living room chair, watching the SCTV PM news. " and that's the news. " 

' those bastards, ' you thought. it had only been a few weeks since your long-time boyfriend, moe green, had disappeared, kidnapped. it had ALSO been a few weeks since they denied to pay his ransom, publicly calling him a 'penny-pinching weasel'.

you regained your composure, setting down your empty mug on the coffee table. 

and then, a knock. you hadn't expected visitors, and when looking outside the window to peek, you saw a horrible looking man. 

he was disheveled, his clothing having rips and tears. you couldn't quite make out the face of the man, but danger alarms went off in your head. 

you quickly scuttled, reaching for the baseball bat behind the television set.

walking steadily towards the door, you held the weapon, before slowly opening the door. as you looked through the crack of the door, the man forced it open.

" cupcake it's me i- " he couldn't finish what he was saying before you whacked him in the chest with the bat.

" oh my god. moe? moe is that you? im so sorry i- " you dropped the baseball bat, it making a TWANG as it hit the ground.

" ow…! " he held his chest before slamming down onto a chair.

you went to close the door, before quickly running over to moe. " are you okay? what happened to you? did you get away from them? "

you held his face as you looked at him. his glasses had a giant crack in them, and not to mention he was covered in dirt.

" i wouldn't worry about it, im fine. its okay, doll. " he pulled you in for a hug, and you held him tightly. he gave a weak laugh.

" of course i'm worried! just sit down, i'll get you something to drink- " you got up to get him a drink, before he grabbed your arm. " im okay, y/n. "

you felt tears coming down your face." don't cry, cupcake. im okay. " he reached into his shirts pocket, where marvelously, his handkerchief still stayed. he dabbed his head, clearing sweat.

he pulled you in for a hug again, giving you a quick kiss atop the forehead. " i just want sleep now, kay? " you nodded, but you wouldn't leave him there.

you placed a blanket on top of him, before grabbing a chair and putting it next to his.

" love you, cupcake. " moe said, drifting off to sleep. you might as well get some too. he definitely has some explanation to give.


End file.
